U & Me
by sakuxsasu4ever
Summary: Sakura's now on a date with Sasuke... How was their relationship become strong like this? Sakura's flashback, her memories and her meeting with Sasuke... What problems did they have to overcome before coming to this point?
1. 1: Flahsback

Hi, i'm Haruno Sakura, a 16-year-old girl, with pink hair and emerald eyes. I'm now going for a date with _him. _It took us like years to come to this relationship and I'm going to tell u abt it.

Flashback

_It was when i was 14. Mom wanted me to attend another Grammar Course but it started at the time that the one i had been attending since 9 started. She wanted me to change to another seciton so that i could attend both. However, i rejected that adivice and protested my mom._

_"Mom, I have been getting along with my friends from seciton C since 9 and you want me to change to Section A? No, I can't. You know that I don't want to be a fish out of water! Please, mom, let me continue attend sec C. Ino, Hinata, Tenten will all continue that class in next term. So..."_

_"Sakura, no more buts...I dont want to hear anymore of your apologies. You can meet them before or after class or maybe on holidays..I will let you meet them but you must transter to sec A."_

_"But..." I tried to give reasons but she didnt let me._

_I stomped upstairs and went into my bedroom and fell asleep._

_Next day, I was with my buddies in canteen._

_"Ne Sakura, you don't seem okay today. What's wrong?" Ino started the conversation._

_"Well, it's about next term..."_

_"Next term? What's the problem with that?" asked Tenten with curiousity._

_"Ano...we're going to be in one group when we do a project, right?" said Hinata without noticing the sad face of Sakura._

_Ino kicked Hinata's feet, under the table, to let her see what's happening to Sakura._

_Ino then said, "Sak, tell me...what happened?"_

_"I will have to attend Sec C next term..." I sobbed as i said._

_"Sak, you are kidding us, aren't you?" Tenten asked me with fake laugh._

_I shooked my head and all of us sat without talking for a while._

_Then Hinata started, "Well, it doesn't matter, is it? We can visit you and you, too, can. We can hang out at canteen as usual. Go to library and go shopping as usual...then..."_

_"NO! I don't think i will be able to. My mom is going to let me attend other Grammer Course after this class. It looks like there will be less chance for us to meet always like this," I protested. Then "Sorry, if it meant like yelling you..."_

_"..."_

_"Oh Sak, it didnt and we're not angry either...it's ok...even if we can't meet at school, we can visit you on weekends, right?" Ino conforted me while Tenten agreed with her, saying, "Yep, we can give time for our cutie pie. So, don't be sad, okay?"_

_"Com'on pinkie, don't be such a crybaby!" Hinata added._

_"Thank you, girls. I feel much better now. Now, I gotta roll. Need to register for next class. See you on the 1st day of the term...oh...if we can.." I said goodbye quickly before burst out crying in front of everyone._

**TO Be COnTiNuED**


	2. 2: New faces

_It's the first day on next term...._

_Sakura's POV_

_"Oh my god, why am I late on the first day of new class?!"_

_"Hope I won't be the last person to arrive in the class....." thought I._

_"At last, I'm there!" I continued thinking with happiness for I arrived in front of the class. I peeped through the door and oh dear, sensei's already there!_

_I knocked on the door and went into the room, saying, "Gomen, sensei...a traffic jam...so I couldn't come in time..."_

_In my thought, "Sheesh! Everyone's looking at me...how embrassing...oh, who's that?! Isn't that Temari-san?! Am I glad to see you?! At least there're two girls from Sec C who changed to Sec A. Oh the guys, they look smarter than that of those in my ex-Sec"_

_I took my seat beside Temari, and the class started._

_Kakashi said, "Okay, roll call first...Sasuke"_

_"Yes"_

_"Lee"_

_"Hai"_

_"Gaara"_

_"Present"_

_"Neji"_

_"I'm here" and so on._

_According to what I heard, the guys are Sasuke, Gaara, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, Haku, and Shino. And the girls are Temari, Karin, Aya and me._

_"...only four girls, including me?"_

_"After checking your attendence, we'll do crossword contest among three groups. I'll name you the numbers, 1,2 and 3, and you'll have to work with the ones with same number." continued Kakashi._

_Sakura:1_

_Temari:2_

_Aya:3_

_Karin:4_

_Shino:1_

_Shikamaru:2_

_Lee:3_

_Gaara:4_

_Sasuke:1_

_Haku:2_

_Neji:3_

_"Eek, I'm in one group with those who look like I-know-everything?!"_

_Sasuke's POV_

_"Hn, that girl? A newbie, ain't she? What a pain!"_

_"I'll give you 15 minutes to finish it and the group who finishes first with correct answers will win" announced Kakashi. "First, arrange the places and start"_

_****_

_"No.2 across is ANTIDOTE" Sakura whispered, in order not to let other teams hear._

_"Huh?!" Sasuke replied as he was shocked for she was able to analyze quickly._

_"Lol, now Mr.I-know-everything, dont' look down on me because I'm a newbie in this class" Sakura thought herself._

_Sasuke: 9 down, sharingan_

_Shino: 20 down, poison_

_Sakura: 11 down, sannin_

_Sasuke: 4 across, byakugan_

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**Hi, it's the first time of writing fan fiction so, I would like you to comment about it.**

**Sasuke and Sakura, showing off their abilities....**

**What will happen next?**

**Will their team win the game?**


	3. 3: End of first day

_After 13 minutes, Aya took the worksheet to Kakashi._

_"Gosh! We lost?" Sakura thought._

_"Hn!" Sasuke said._

_"At least Sakura didn't win," thought Karin with jealousy for Sakura was in the same group with Sasuke._

_"Team 3," said Kakashi while everyone was anxious to know, "sorry but one mistake."_

_"Phew..." everyone sighed._

_A few minutes later, "Okay fellas, time's up!" said Kakashi, closing his Icha-Icha Paradise Book._

_Sasuke, "Sheesh!"_

_Sakura, "_"_

_Kakashi, "En? Which team's is this? Congratulations. The answers are correct and you have filled them all."_

_Karin, "Ah! It's ours, sensei!"_

_"Kyaaa?!!" everyone except Karin and her team exclaimed._

_"Hn!" said Sasuke._

_"Back to your places," said Kakashi._

_"Sakura...." smirked Karin then went back to her seat._

_"What the..." thought Sakura, "What's up with that face?!"_

_The class continued with some boring introductions and Sakura noticed that Karin couldn't put her eyes off Sasuke._

_"Baka, is she in love with that proud guy?" thought Sakura. "Whatever..."_

_The class was over and poor Sakura didn't even have time to breath and rushed to car in order to reach another grammar class in time._

_Her busy day ended at 8.00pm and she went back home with exhaustion._

_"Sakura, dear, you're back, huh? Wanna have something to eat? Coke? Sandwiches?" asked her mother._

_"No thanks, mum. I need some rest."_

_"How's your new class?" her mother asked before she went upstairs._

_"It's fine..." then she went to her room._

_On bed, she thought, "I wonder how my girls are doing...I just don't really like that class A...all of them are proud like peacocks...hmm...and not as friendly as those in class C. =( Oh...just 3 months course...Sakura, be strong!" and she fell asleep with many thoughts._

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**Today's chapter is shorter, right?**

**Terribly sorry about that. I'm kinda busy with my studies.**

**Homeworks..homeworks...as you know. =)**

**So...about the story, what will happen the next day?**

**When will she meet her buddies again?**


	4. 4: Christmas Carol Singing Contest

_The guys' POV_

_Neji : So, how're those new girls?_

_Sasuke : Hn!_

_Gaara: Something's wrong, Uchiha?_

_Sasuke: Nothing..... (Sasuke blushed while saying that)_

_Lee: I see. Sasuke, are you interested in that pink girl?_

_Sasuke: O_O Do you think so?_

_Haku: Yeah. I noticed you staring at her during class._

_Shikamaru: ~*YAWN*~_

_Sasuke: That? It's nothing._

_Shino: I don't think she'll be easy, Sasuke, unlike Karin._

_Gaara: Agree._

_Sasuke: Stop it, man! I'm not interested in her! Why should I?! I'm after Aya right now. Did you guys forget about it?!_

_Shikamaru: Not really but this is different. You're after those girls just for fun. If you really love her, it'll be harder for you to confess, you'll see. Now, I gotta roll. Laters._

_*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

_And the days passed...Sakura found that Sasuke's a whiz-kid! She kind of envyed him for in class C, she used to be the smarty pants and now, more rivals. At the same time, Karin's jealousy on Sakura, too, increased. Whenever they had to work in pairs or in groups, Sasuke and Sakura usually got in the same team. _

_*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

_It was almost Chirstmas and Sakura's on her way to class. When she turned to the corner, she noticed a crowd near the notice-board._

_"I wonder..." thought Sakura while breaking through the crowd. On the board, it said_

_**"CHRISTMAS CAROL SINGING CONTEST FOR ALL STUDENTS"**_

_**Hello, boys and girls, we'll hold a carol singing on 25th December.**_

_**Everyone can join and this **_**IS **_**a contest.**_

_**Remember, we'll also give prizes. Come and register before 20th.**_

_"Oh my god! It's my golden chance to meet them again! I must contact them asap!" Then she rushed to the class and sent sms to the girls, saying_

_**"Yo, long time no see. Have you known that there's a carol singing contest. Wanna try? Let's gather somewhere. It's on 25th so we still have two weeks. I'll ask my mum about it. I'm sure she'll accept. If it's okay, we all can stay at my home."**_

_*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^_

_"Yay!" squealed Ino._

_**"Of course, Sak. We sure can do it, right? Love ya, sis"**_

_*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

_"Is this a joke or something?!" whispered Tenten, rubbing her eyes. Then she looked at the sms again. "GOSH! It's real!" and jumped out of her bed._

_**"Sure, pinkie. This is cool! See ya then."**_

_*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^*^_

_"Oh! Sakura, I'll join, duh!" thought Hinata._

_**"I'm in! We can be the best band, right? Take care"**_

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**How's this chapter? *wink***

**I'll do my best to update another chapter asap.**

**Thanks everyone for reading my story. ^-^**

**And I also thank you all for adding it to your fav list. =))**

**Have a nice day!**


	5. 5: Practice

Sakura's POV

_"Ah..the day I'm waiting for has arrived!" I thought as I got out of my bed._

_Ino, Tenten and Hinata will come to my home today._

_I'm feeling damn happy to meet them again! I took a bath and chose pretty cool casual wear: pink blouse and black shorts._

_**RIIIIINGGGG!**_

_OMG~they're here!_

_"I'll get the door, mum!"_

_"Uh..oh...my hair, is it messy? Un! Whatever..." I thought as i rushed down the stairs._

_"Coming, girls!" I yelled._

_The door's opened and...._

_"HEY! Glad to see you, girls!" I smiled._

_"Kya! Sakura, am I glad to see you?!" squealed Ino._

_"Yo" said Tenten with big, big smile on her face._

_"Ohio, Sak," Hinata, as usual, said with soft voice._

_"Hello kids, I made special dishes for you. Come. Have breakfast before you discuss about you project," greeted my mum._

_"Project? Hey Sak, what does she mean?" whisper Ino into my ears._

_I gave her an eye contact that I would tell her in my room._

_"Erm...so....let's have breakfast first?" I asked._

_"Actually, we've done it just now....sorry, .." three of them murmured._

_"Oh, never mind then. But don't forget to have lunch here," said mum before going back into kitchen._

Normal POV

_In Sakura's pink bedroom....._

_Ino: About what your mum mentioned....._

_Tenten: Yep, I wanna know what's up with the project she said._

_Sakura: Gomen, girls. I know that mum won't let me participate in that contest so i lied._

_Hinata: You don't need to apologize. Actually, I also lied my dad.. *blush*...I....I feel gulity about it but..._

_Ino: I see..._

_Tenten: It's okay, anyway. Next time, we'll gather at my home or Ino's._

_Ino: Yeah! Not too risky there...what do you think?_

_Sakura: Not bad...so, shall we start?_

_Hinata: Ready!_

_Tenten: Have you composed the song?_

_Sakura: Duh!_

_Ino: What's the rhythm?_

_Sakura: I couldn't think of any new one so I just use one of the christmas songs. Is that okay?_

_Everyone nodded._

_Tenten: I've decided which instrument I will be able to handle. DRUM!_

_Hinata: I think PIANO suits me._

_Sakura: Ino and I will use guitars and sing._

_Tenten: Agree! You two have sweet vocies...I know that. *wink*_

_Sak+Ino: Thanks._

_Sakura: Here's the lyrics for each of you and the musical notes are written. _

_They all tood a few minutes to read what Sakura composed._

_Hinata: Hehe, Sakura, you're the best!_

_Ino: Un! Un! Cool!_

_Tenten: No wonder about that...lol..._

_Sakura: Thanks! It's my pleasure. So, I think we'll have to go somewhere else to practise._

_Ino: Hmm...why not come to my home?_

_Hinata: Or..we'll just practise ourselves then we gather at some place to complete everything._

_Tenten: Not bad but we must limit the time._

_Sakura: Sure thing! I can tell my mum that I just feel like playing guitar or blah blah blah.._

_The girls laughed then they said good bye and went home._

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**OMG! I'm terribly sorry (again) for my late late update!**

**The hws and stuffs are keeping me away from my story.**

**Will you guys forgive me?**

**I'll do my best to add the next Chapter right away.**

**Things like this will happen in future so please be patient, ok?**

**Let me continue writing the next chapter.**

**Love you all! See ya! ((^_^))**

_And so...let say they all had done with their parts and they gathered at Ino's home._

_Sakura: Everyone's ready?!_

_Ino: Yeeep!_

_Tenten: Of course!_

_Hinata: I am!_

_Sakura: OK! Let's rock!_

_1...2...3...4_


	6. 6: AK Angels

_And so...let say they all had done with their parts and they gathered at Ino's home._

_Sakura: Everyone's ready?!_

_Ino: Yeeep!_

_Tenten: Of course!_

_Hinata: I am!_

_Sakura: OK! Let's rock!_

_1...2...3...4..._

**(I won't write about their practice but just stop here ok? Let's skip to the big day!)**

_It's 25th December._

_The partcipants are there including the audiences, including the guys from both classes._

_The girls, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, are here._

_"WOW!" the crowd exclamiled except the gang of Sasuke and others._

_Lee: Amazing! She's cute..what do you think, Sa-su-ke?_

_Sasuke: Hn!_

_Shikamaru: You can't hide that face, mister._

_On the other hand._

_Sai: Is that Sakura?! She changes a lot, huh?_

_Kiba: Yeah...but she still looks childish_

_Naruto: She is.._

_(OMG! Sakura, my love, you're beautiful.) --thought Naruto._

_Sakura's POV_

_"I'm excited" said I to my girls._

_"Who won't be?" replied Ino with a laugh._

_I noticed Sasuke with other guys. "They don't really care about me, do they?" thought I._

_"Let me show you my talent and...." I would continue thinking if I were not inturrpeted by someone._

_"Hi, Sakura-chan! Long time no see!" _

_"It's Naruto....," I whispered to myself then greeted him back, "hello! Yeah, how are you?"_

_Naruto: Not bad. When will you come back to Sec C?_

_Me: Well, depends of my mum._

_Naruto: Oh, ok. See you later. I have to go now._

_Me: Bye._

_After he left, Ino came to me.._

_Ino: That Naruto...always hyper-active..._

_Me: Heh...as usual, huh?_

_Hinata: Neji-san?!_

_Me: You know him?! Ah, yes. Hyuga..._

_A group of guys came to us._

_Neji: Hinata, what are you doing here with..._

_He stopped his sentence and stared at me._

_Hinata: Well...I....I..._

_Me: It's not your business Neji Hyuga. It's better if you just leave Hinata with us. We've been together since kids. _

_Tenten: I don't know who you are but I think you guys ought to leave us right now!_

_Ino: Or....._

_Before Ino could continue she noticed those attractive eyes staring at her, and a smile which made her forget what to say next._

_Shikamaru: Are you allowed to say us like this? Neji is asking his sister a question and it's you who should leave._

_Me: Shikamaru....I said leave now and you guys leave before things go worse._

_Ino: (Shikamaru...nice name) ---thought Ino._

_Tenten: Let's go, girls. Who cares about them._

_Then we all left the place and went near the stage._

Normal POV

_Neji: Tch! What the...._

_Sasuke: Hn! What are they doing here?_

_"An angel among devils," said Shikamaru himself but unfortunately, Lee heard it._

_Lee: Who do you mean by "ANGEL"?_

_Shikamaru: Erm...nothing....sigh....._

_After a few minutes,_

_"Good evening, everyone, the Christmas Carol Singing Contest is going to begin in 5 seconds. 5...4...3...2...1"_

_"The leader of the participants will come and draw lots behind the stage and according to the number, you'll have to perform."_

_"AH..the 1st one is __**HITS**__"_

_And the room's black out while the girls went up onto stage, taking their position._

_When the lights were on again..._

_"Woah....." "Cool.." "(Wolf-whistle)"_

_Neji: WHAT?! Hinata, she..._

_Naruto: Wow! She's going to sing?_

_So, they started and after they had done with their songs, everyone clapped and wolf-whistled._

_Sasuke thought, "She's beautiful."_

_Aya: Sasuke-kun, now it's our group's turn..I'm going to perform._

_Sasukestared at Sakura without paying attention to Aya._

_Aya: Tsk!_

_"The 2nd team is __**AK angels**__"_

_Sakura: What stupid name is it.._

_Ino: Heh, yeah._

_Tenten: That girl...sexy..._

_When Tenten said that, they all turned to the stage._

_Sakura: Gosh!_

_Ino: What's wrong?_

_Sakura: That's Karin. The one who's always competing me in class. I don't know why but she does hate me._

_Tenten: 'Cause you're beautiful and smart. Haha._

_"Maybe.." replied Sakura but she didn't laugh nor smile._

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**I wasn't able to update this chapter the previous day.. -(**

**About next chapter, **

**Who will win the prize?**

**What will Aya do if she finds out that Sasuke's interested in Sakura?**

**Well, wait for the next chapter if you wanna know. ;)**

**When will Naruto confess Sakura? Will she accept him?**


	7. 7: Break up

Sakura's POV

_The girls went to talk with Naruto and others while I was still at the normal place, alone._

_AK Angles had done with their performance. Karin and Aya came near me..._

_Karin whispered, "Do you think you can win us? Ha! You won't even in your dream."_

_Aya chuckled and said, "Don't ever think of loving Sasuke. He'll never fall for you."_

_I was mad and furious at both of them that the inner me had already punched them._

_I replied, "Karin....I know you're better than me. I've no intend to compete with you brats. Why should I? It's useless. It's no wonder if you win or I win. And Aya, do you think I like that Sasuke? Tch! Jealous? Or he told you that he loves me? Haha...very funny...well, well, don't worry, there're many other guys who are better than him."_

_Aya yelled, "You.." holding her hand up and trying to slap me. But, something stopped her. Someone's hand. Sasuke's._

_Aya: Sa..sasuke-kun?_

_Sasuke stared at me, ooh, that __is scary_

_Sasuke: Let's go._

_Aya: But...she..._

_Sasuke replied nothing but turned back, putting his hands in his pocket._

_Aya: You won't be that lucky next time, Sakura._

_Sakura: You will be the unlucky one that time._

_I watched her running to Sasuke and hugging his arm but what a surprise that he moved it._

_Ino: Hey, Sak, come here. What are you doing there?_

_Sakura: Erm...yeah..nothing..._

_I stopped looking at them and went to the place where everyone from Sec C were standing._

Normal POV

_Aya: Sasuke, will you come to my place tonight, after this?_

_Sasuke: Hn!_

_Aya: I told my mom that we've group discussion and that I want to invite my friends home._

_Sasuke: So?_

_Aya: WHAT?! What do you mean by 'so?'?! Huh?! I'm your girlfriend! And why are you that cold to me?!_

_Aya moved near Sasuke's face and kissed but Sasuke turned his face to other side,_

_Aya: You...._

_Sasuke: Let's break up._

_Aya: No...no, Sasuke-kun! I love you! I love you since I first saw you! _

_Sasuke: Let's break up._

_Aya: No, I won't! Never!_

_Sasuke: We'll just be friends._

_Then he walked away from Aya._

_Aya: Wait!_

_Sasuke stopped without looking back._

_Aya: Are you..sigh..it can't be...no...are you in love with Sakura?_

_Sasuke: ......_

_Aya: I get it....but she'll never like you!_

_Sasuke: Who knows..._

_Aya: What?!_

_****************************_

_Sai: Hey, how're things going, Sakura?_

_Sakura: Hm..not bad..._

_Naruto: Not bad means not 100% good?_

_Sakura: Erm...yeah...sort of like that_

_Naruto: Who bullied you? Just tell me._

_Sakura: =.= no...I didnt mean that...haha..._

_Ino: Is this a fake laugh or something?_

_Tenten: It is! I saw you talking with those two girls. What did they tell you?! _

_Ino: How dare they make my girl sad?! I'm going to punch them!_

_Sakura: Actually, that girl without glasses, named Aya, thinks I like Sasuke._

_Tenten: Oh my god! What's wrong if you like him_

_Sakura: I don't, man!_

_Ino: Haha, ok ok._

_Sakura: She's Sasuke's girlfriend._

_Both: What?! That girl?!_

_Tenten: Anyway, which guy is Sasuke?_

_Sakura: The one with blackish blue hair._

_Tenten: He's good-looking...I know you like him..haha_

_Sakura: Oh no! Anyway, where's Hinata?_

_Kiba: A guy with the same eyes as her drove her home._

_Sakura: Neji..._

_Ino: That guy?! That scary looking one?!_

_Sakura: Scary? Heh, I don't think so._

_Tenten: Whatever, he seems to dislike Hinata with us. Is she in big trouble now?_

_Sakura: Tch! It's none of his business!_

_Naruto: Hey, why don't we go and have ramen? I'm starving now._

_Sai: Ok ok, girls?_

_Ino: Yep!_

_Sakura: Well, I think I'd better go home._

_Naruto: No! Er..I mean we just met so..._

_Tenten: He's right, Sakura. You should come along._

_Sakura: sigh...ok...as you wish..._

_Kiba: Let's go then._

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**Sasuke broke up with Aya. What will he do next?**

**Is Sakura in love with Sasuke, too? **

**What about Naruto?**

**And Hinata, is she in big trouble?**

**What will happen next?**


	8. 8: Confusion

_AT Hyuga's place_

_Hinata: Nee-san, let go of me!_

_Neji: Is she your best friend?_

_Hinata: Yes. She is! And why do you want to stay away from them?!_

_Neji: Well, because....actually, I just want to ask you something._

_Hinata: Huh?_

_Neji: You can't live without them, right? You don't want to be apart from them, right?_

_Hinata: Ye-es?_

_Neji: Let's make a deal._

_Hinata: What deal?_

_Neji: I know that your dad doesn't like me going out with Sasuke. Am I correct?_

_Hinata: Erm..._

_Neji: He doesn't like you to go up on a stage,too, right?_

_Hinata: ......_

_Neji: To be honest with you, sister, he asked me to take care of you and to infrom him when you do something forbidden._

_Hinata: Don't...please don't tell him about that...please....if you did, I won't be able to meet them again._

_Neji: Yeah...I know that. You're to spy about me, too, aren't you? Here's the deal. Don't tell him back that I hang out with Sasuke and others and I won't tell him about today. Deal?_

_Hinata said nothing for a while then she nodded._

_*******************_

_Meanwhile,_

_Naruto: Ah, I've been longing for the day like this._

_Ino: Oh, what a pity...lol._

_Sakura: Summer's almost over. School's going to reopen again._

_Kiba: Yeah, we're going to be high school students then._

_Tenten: By the way, you all are going to attend Konoha Ninjas' High School, aren't you?_

_Sai: Yep! Anyway, I wonder..._

_Naruto: Wonder...?_

_Sai: Who the teacher will be._

_Ino: Baka! I thought you were thinking of something important._

_Sai: Sorry..._

_Sakura: Ok ok, ramens are here. Let's eat first._

_All: IDATAKIMATSU!_

_*********************_

_On the other hand,_

_Shikamaru: What?! You broke up with her?!_

_Sasuke: ...._

_Lee: You just confessed her yesterday and broke up with her today?!_

_Sasuke: Well, I just can't have feelings on her anymore._

_Gaara: Anymroe means..._

_Haku: You're in love with another girl or something?_

_Sasuke: Nah! Actually, I just want to think of my studies only. We're going to be high school students._

_Shikamaru: GOODNESS GRACIOUS! Did I hear you say study?_

_Lee: Very funny..._

_Sasuke: Is not!_

_Lee: it is!_

_Sasuke: Hn! Whatever. I'm going home._

_Then he left._

_Haku: Oops, is he mad?_

_Gaara: I don't think so._

_Lee: He's in deeeeeeeeeeeeeep thought. Don't you guys know that?_

_Shikamaru: Heh._

_************************_

Sasuke's POV

_"What am I thinking? Am I really in love with her? No! I shouldn't. She loves me, too? Haha...can't be. GOSH! I'm going insane. When I saw her, I just want to smile and laugh. I'm happy when I'm in the same team with her. What's the feeling when she's near me. AH! This is driving me crazy! Should I confess her? Nope! I don't think so. Why should I confess first? If she loves me, she would show her feelings first. Then I'll accept it. If i did first..what if she wouldn't accept?" I thought._

_"I'm home and dinner's done," I said and before mum could reply, I went upstairs._

_"Tomorrow's the end of term. School's going to open again. High school. I wonder which one she will attend? Please be Konoha Ninjas' High School. What *she*?! Why that *she* again?! Oh crap! I must have courage to ask her phone no. Tch! Sasuke, stop thinking about her!" I was confused why she kept appear in my mind. I think I'd better go to bed._

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**Naruto hadn't confessed...when will he?**

**Sakura seems to have feelings on no one. How innocent!**

**Neji and HInata made a deal. Hehe, how cool! :P**

**And they are all going to meet in High School?!**


	9. 9: This dokidoki feeling

Sakura's POV

_"Ah, today's the end of term. Cool! Away from that , Karin and -is-mine, Aya." That's the first thing I thought when I opened my eyes that morning._

_"Which one should I wear? Hm...white? Yeah, not bad. I always look cool, anyway. giggles.. Well, well, Sakura, don't be over-excited. Ah, I'm done."_

_"Mum, I'm going to class now!" I rushed to class. Today's the last day and I'm feeling really happy though I don't really know the reason._

_The first person I saw when I rushed to class is that the-guy-I-don't-want-to-mention-his-name, wearing what?! WHITE?! This is getting on my nerves._

Normal POV

_Kakashi came in a bit late, as usual._

_Kakashi: Hello, kids. Today's the end of term. So, first, we'll start with some boring reading. Then we'll do some crazy stuffs for you all to remember your cute classmates._

_Sakura: Cute? --she thought_

_Kakashi: Okay, please come and take the papers while I check your attendence._

_15 minutes later._

_Kakashi: Done with your reading?_

_All: Erm..yeah._

_Kakashi: Let's work in pairs. Hm..let see...aha! I noticed that most of you guys, at least two, are wearing the same shirt colour._

_"Crap! I'm dead! Even the last day..." murmured Sakura, hitting her wide forehead._

_Sasuke: Hn!_

_Aya: That brat....?!_

_They're in the same group, again._

_Sasuke: It's the end of term. Let's work out well, okay?_

_Sakura: Whatever..._

_Sasuke: You're a genius, I know. We can win this time...er...if we don't fight, of course._

_"Something's worng with him today. Did he take wrong medicine? Or perhaps, the world turned upside down!" thought Sakura then she said, "Ok ok. We won't be meeting again so, ok....yeah...fine"_

_And so they answered the questions together, worked out the problems and...a few minutes later._

_Sasuke+Sakura: DONE!_

_Kakashi: Wow! You two are fast today._

_They both smiled but didn't look at each other._

_Kakashi: Hm...all correct! The winners, Sasuke and Sakura!_

_Sakura: Okay, I'm going back to my seat._

_Kakashi: Wait wait young lady, just wait for 2nd team to finish. He won't eat you. Don't worry._

_Sakura: Eek!_

_Sasuke: ...._

_Shikamaru whispered to Lee, "Haha, he's a lucky guy today."_

_Sasukestared at both then turned his head to the other side, not noticing the burning eyes of Aya._

_Sasuke: So..._

_Sakura: Huh?_

_Sasuke: Er...I didn't say anything.._

_Sakura: Oh, ok._

_Sasuke: Do you use YM?_

_Sakura: Me...yeah.....? Why?_

_Sasuke: Just asking. A bookworm like you use that?_

_Sakura: You don't use? Well, no wonder..._

_Sasuke: No...i also use,heh.._

_Sakura: I see.._

_Sasuke: Anyway, which high school will you attend?_

_Sakura: KNHS.._

_Sasuke: I see..._

Sakura: And you?

Before Sasuke could answer,

Kakashi: Another team is Shikamaru and Temari. Back to you seats then. We'll check the answers.

The class's over then.

Sakura: I've to go home on foot today. Phew...the weather's fine today.

Temari: Hey, I can take you for a ride home.

Sakura: No..no..it's okay. I love walking.

Temari: Ok, laters then....at school...*wink*

Sakura: Yeah...bye...

Sakura walked home while Temari got onto her car.

Sakura thought, "He's strange. Why is he become chatty so suddenly? Well, who cares?! I'd better think of my high school stuff instead of him."

At that time, someone called her name and she turned back and saw a guy in white shirt walking towards her.

Inner Sakura : Oh..him...what now?

Sasuke: Are you walking home today?

Sakura: Erm....yeah....?

Sasuke: Cool then. Me,too. Which way are you going? Me, that way.

Inner Sakura: Eek! The same way I'm going.

Sakura: Er...yeah, me, too.

Sasuke: Let's go together then.

Sakura: It's ok. I'm okay by myself.

Then she walked quickly to leave him behind but she can't since her legs were moving slowly then.

Sasuke: Well...

"Should I ask her phone number? No. Not now, Sasuke. It's still too early," he thought.

Sakura : Well?

Sasuke: Nothing.

Sakura: Oh, ok.

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**Sasuke found out that he's going to be in the same school with her.**

**Sakura kind of suspected him but she didn't think she would be that pretty enough to be loved.**

**Sakura was getting interested in him, too!**

**What will happen at school?**


	10. 10: School!

Sakura's POV

_"Tch, something's strange..something's wrong with him....also me...why did I feel like walking slowly when I was with him," thought I._

_"Maybe you have a crush on him," my unconcious added._

_"Nooo! Don't kid. I am not!" I protested._

_"Sigh...tomorrow....I'll meet them again, Ino, Tenten, Hinata....but why am I sad? I wonder if Hinata's okay....HINATA?! Oh, I forgot!" I jumped out of my bed and made a phone call to Hinata._

_"Yes? This is Neji Hyuga," answered from the other side._

_"Eek! Well, hello, Hyuga!" I mumbled out some words._

_"You are..." sounded confused._

_"Oh, is Hinata here?" I asked without answering his question._

_He, too, ignored what asked and said, "Haruno...Sa.."_

_"Ok ok, you get it. Now, can I speak to Hinata?!" I was getting impatient. I wanted to know how's Hinata doing._

_"She's talking with her dad. Why don't you leave message? I'll tell her back," he answered with soft, friendly voice._

_"Never mind. I'll ask her tomorrow," I aswered and when I was about to hang up,_

_"Are you going to ask about the Christmas stuff? She's ok. Nothing happened to her," he replied then said, "Am I correct? Done, right? Bye then," and the call ended._

_"She's okay? How..how come? Her dad didn't know? And how did Neji know? Strange. The contest....WA?! The contest?! I forgot again! Sheesh! What is happening to me? I wonder who won. Ino? Yes, I must make a phone call to her..." I was confused why I forgot things._

_I dailed her no and a sweet voice answered, "Yes, Sak?"_

_"Ino!" I shouted with excitement and asked, "whowontheprizeinthecarolsingingcontest?!"_

_"Ok...slowly...slowly, girl. I didn't get a word!" Ino replied._

_"Gomen...the...contest...contest...prize..who..," I didn't know where to start but thanks god, Ino understood what I meant._

_"That....well...." her voice became soft and weak so suddenly._

_"Don't tell me that they got the prize.." I didn't know what to do but cried._

_"Now now don't be sad, Sakura..it's just.." then she stopped._

_"a contest? Yeah..I know...I know...can I stop our conversation here?" I requested._

_"As you wish..." she whispered._

_I pressed the end button and sobbed._

_************************************_

_The next morning._

_Beep...beep..beep..._

_The first thing I heard when I woke up._

_"Sakura, dear, are you awake? Today's the first day of school. Don't forget that"_

_That's the second thing I heard._

_"I'm up, mum," I replied._

_I went to bathroom and do the usual stuffs and put on my uniform, dragged the bag and slowly went ot kitchen._

_"Did you sleep well," mum asked._

_"Yeah," I didn't actually. "I'm off, mum."_

_"What about your breakfast?" she asked._

_I held up the sandwich, which was bitten, and made my way to the front door._

_"I'll drive you there today. Okay?" asked my dad._

_"Can I just walk? It's nothing but I just feel like walking today," I replied since I'm not sure if my tears will roll down from my eyes on the way to school and I really did feel like walking!_

_***************************_

Sasuke's POV

_"Bye, mum, dad....bro-ther..." I said quickly and rushed to school. I wonder if she'll walk, too. _

_I kept my eyes open and searched her but no sign...not even a shadow.._

_"Hm...never mind...I'll have to walk alone then," I felt strange. I want to be with her right NOW!_

_"Oh my god, who's that?!"_

Normal POV

_Sasuke saw Sakura, with head down, walking out from the corner of the street, who was unaware of him._

_Sasuke: Sak..erm.._

_(Should I call her? Erm...I don't know...or should I just pass her, pretending to be not noticing her walking by me? Yeah, that's better. She'll greet me then)_

_Then he walked as quickly as possible and when he was beside her...._

_Sakura: ....._

_"She said nothing to me?! She doesn't see me? Hello? I'm right beside you, girl!" Sasuke thought._

_Suddenly, a scooter appeared behind them but Sakura was feeling really down to know what is happening around._

_Sasuke: Watch out!_

_And he pushed Sakura away. The man on the scooter, fortunately, was able to move away quickly from Sasuke, who just saved Sakura._

_Sakura: Huh? Uchiha Sasuke? How...what.._

_Sasuke: Tch! You should be careful when you're walking. What were you thinking._

_Sakura: Sorry and thanks for saving me._

_Sasuke blushed and said, "Well, it's nothing."_

_Sakura: I was just...oh...nothing._

_Sasuke: Ok. If you don't want to tell then..never mind._

_Sakura: You're cool. Don't love prying other's business._

_Then she smiled a little._

_Sasuke: Are you okay? Need some help to walk to school._

_Sakura: It's okay, i guess_

_(I can hardly walk. I think I hurt my leg.)_

_Sasuke: You don't seem to. Let me help._

_Sakura: Thank you. I'm sorry. I'm such a troublemaker._

_Sasuke: No, it's ok. *smile*_

_Sakura thought, "This feeling. Something's odd. I feel nervous but at the same time, I'm happy. What is that feeling??" then she looked at Sasuke, who smiled back at her. "He smiled?!" she thought._

_"She's cute. I just can't stop thinking about her. I wish I can be with her in class, too," he thought._

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**Whoa..that's lotta work.**

**I need some time to continue the next chapter..**

**So...please be patient. ^_^**

**Have a nice day.**


	11. 11: Introducing each other

Normal POV

_In class,_

_Ino: How come Sakura's late?_

_Tenten: She slept in late today? NAH!_

_Hinata: Perhaps she is not in mood to attend school today._

_Ino+Tenten: HINATA!_

_Hinata: Sorry, just guessing.._

_The guys on the other side of class..._

_Naruto stepped into the class with loud greeting, "HI YA FELLAS, WE'RE HIGH SCHOOL STUDENTS NOW!"_

_Lee: Hey, isn't that Naruto?_

_Shikamaru: No doubt._

_Neji: ..._

_Naruto: Aha! Thick eyebrows, Neji and Shikamaru!_

_Lee: Stop calling me that name please._

_Naruto: Alright..alright...so, some people are missing..well, only one..._

_Shikamaru: Sasuke..._

_Haku: Who's that?_

_Lee: Our old friend, Naruto._

_Naruto: Hi! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you...er...erm..._

_Haku: I'm Haku. It's my pleasure._

_Gaara: That Sasuke..why is he late today? He's always punctual._

_Shikamaru: Let me guess. That pink-girl..er..who's that? _

_Naruto: You mean Sakura-chan?_

_Shikamaru: Yeah yeah..she is not here yet. _

_Lee: Haha...i get it!_

_Naruto: Huh? I don't. What do you mean? Huh? Huh?_

_Shikamaru: Shh.. *wink*_

_Ino: Oh look, who's that?_

_Tenten: Sakura!_

_Hinata: She's here?_

_Naruto: Aha! She's here!_

_Shikamaru: Who cares...WHAT?_

_As he turned around his head to the door, to his amaze, cat got his tongue._

_Neji: What the...?_

_Ino: Who...that guy...I've seen him before._

_Tenten: Hey, Sak!_

_Sakura with weak smile replied, "Hello, erm...sorry...I just hurt my leg...and...yeah...you know...oh anyway, Sasuke, thanks for your help. I think I can walk now."_

_Sasuke stared into her eyes and said, "Well...er...alright...but I think you'd better go to school clinic first. Should I take you there?"_

_Sakura blushed a little (just a little..no one noticed!) and said, "No...I'm okay now. Thanks again."_

_Hinata: Oh my god, Sakura, you should be careful._

_Sasuke went to the guys'._

_Shikamaru: Well, well, well, you're a big boy now..._

_Sasuke: What?_

_Naruto: What's the big idea? How come you two are..._

_Sasuke: No! It's not like that. Just helping her. Like she said, she hurt her leg while coming to school with me...er...so...it's not good to leave her alone like that, is it?_

_Lee: Did I hear you say "COME TO SCHOOL WITH HER"?_

_Shikamaru: I see...I can't belive you guys will be that fast..._

_"What the...?" Naruto thought himself._

_Sasuke: Sheesh! You all are misunderstading! It's not like that. I saw her on the way so..._

_Lee: Alright alirght and you walked quickly to her and greeted and blah blah blah.._

_Sasukehit the table and said "...JUST STOP THAT OR I'LL..."_

_Asuma: Whoa whoa...what a lively class!_

_Naruto: ?_

_"Ohio kids, I'm Sarutobi Asuma," he said with a lighted cigar between his lips. "Now tell me, why is it so nosiy here? Are you guys having a party?"_

_Shikamaru whispered, "Crap!"_

_Sasuke: Hn!_

_Ino: Hey, that's not our fault, right?_

_Tenten: Yeah...*giggles*_

_Sakura: What has happened?_

_Hinata: I don't know. They're just having a small fight..._

_Ino: Maybe, 'cause of you, Sak...lol.._

_Sakura: ?_

_Ino: Just kidding..._

_Asuma: Hello? Answer my question!_

_Sasuke: I'm sorry, Asuma-sensei. We're just playing games. I'm sorry if it's disturbing._

_Asuma: Hm...sure?_

_Shikamaru: We don't lie, _

_Lee: That won't happen again, we promise._

_Asuma: Okay okay, be aware that you'll be punished if this happen next time. Now, let's start the lessons._

_Break time..._

_Ino: sigh...what a boring class, no jokes, no fun._

_Sakura: Ino, we're high school students now!_

_Hinata: Erm...yeah...I guess we'll have to focus on our studies._

_Tenten: sigh..._

_Sakura: Stop sighing all the time, girls. It sounds like...erm...you all have no chakra.._

_Without any warning,_

_Sasuke: How's your leg, Sakura?_

_Sakura: Argh! Gosh! Sasuke, you scared me to death! Don't appear out from behind suddenly!_

_Sasuke: sigh...sorry...sorry_

_Sakura: Sighing again... T_T_

_Sasuke: Ok ok, answer my question first_

_Sakura: Huh? Did you ask something?_

_Sasuke: sigh..yes...I did..._

_Sakura: No more sighing please..._

_Sasuke: sigh...sorry sorry...how's you leg?_

_Sakura: Oh, it's ok now. I can't run yet but it's better than this morning._

_Lee: Oho! There is !_

_Sasuke: So?_

_Naruto: Hi, Sakura-chan! How...er.._

_He stared at Sasuke._

_Sasuke: What now?_

_Shikamaru: My guessing is always right..hm..._

_Sasuke: Just stop it ,please.._

_Ino: Ahem! Don't you mind introducing yourselves? It looks like we're left out or something._

_Naruto: I'm Uzumaki Naruto!_

_Tenten: We all know you..._

_Naruto: *sweat drop*_

_Shikamaru: Nara Shikamaru, that's my name._

_Sasuke: Uchiha Sasuke._

_Lee: I'm the Konoha's Green Wild Beast, ROCK LEE!_

_Neji: Neji...Hyuga Neji_

_The guys: Neji? When did you appear?_

_Neji: Aii...I've been all along with you guys since class._

_Naruto: Haha..you're too quiet for us to notice you..hahaha._

_Shikamaru turned to Ino and said, "Yours?"_

_Ino lowered her eyes and said, "Ino...Yamanaka.."_

_"And you guys?" said Lee._

_"I'm Hyuga Hinata...*blush*"_

_"Tenten"_

_Sakura: Haruno Sakura_

_Shikamaru: You don't need to introduce Sakura Haruno. Thanks to Sasuke, we know much about you..._

_Sasuke: WHAT THE? I don't even know about her except her full name._

_Sakura: T_T never mind...never mind...let's head for the canteen._

**TO Be COnTiNuED**

**I wrote as much as I can since it looks like I'll have to pause this story.**

**PAUSE..just PAUSE...cos I'll have to focus on my studies this year..**

**Maybe I can continue my story in 2010...I wish you all can wait for it..**

**I'm really sorry...I don't even know how to apologize...but I can't contiue with these piles of homeworks and lessons...so...I hope you understand that..**

**I'll continue my story when I'm free..I promise, ok?**

**Thanks a lot...**

**With love,**

**uandme4ever**


	12. 12: Back to School Party

**Hello, I am sure everyone has forgotten about this story since I just disappeared without trace for 3 years! O.O Well, I am back now and I hope I can continue my story and that you guys will enjoy it. **

In previous chapters, the girls, Sakura, Hintata, Ino, and Ten Ten, finally met the guys, Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Lee and Shikamaru, and are heading for the canteen for lunch break. So here's the continuation of Sakura's flashback.

_Location: school canteen_

_Naruto : Ahhh…no ramen today? Sigh….but I was looking forward to it since summer break!_

_Shikamaru : Are you a kid or something? Eat something else or you will turn into ramen monster._

_Hinata : *blush* ano…I actually brought my lunch so would you like to try mine, Naruto-kun? *blush*_

_Naruto : HA? Really? Arigatou, Hinata-chan!_

_Sakura (in whisper) : Ne, Ino. Did you see that?_

_Ino (whisper): Yeah yeah, no doubt about it. By the way, what do you think about that guy…Shika-kun?_

_Sakura (whisper) : Shika-kun? You have even given him a nickname? That's fast. _

_Ino (whisper) : Ahehe…well… *smile*_

_Tenten : What are you guys whispering about? I can't hear anything!_

_Ino : Ah, it's nothing…let's go to the table. Hinata, let's go!_

_Hinata : Hai..hai… (turns to Naruto) I'm off. *blush*_

_Naruto : Thank you! We will join you guys after this queue!_

At the table where Sakura and the rest of the girls are sitting:

_Shikamaru : Yo, I hope you guys save the seats for us._

_Ino : (cheery) Yes! Of couse! I wouldn't forget, especially YOU! Er…I mean, well, why should we? Right, Sakura?_

_Sakura : Eh…yeah…_

_Sasuke : …_

_Lee : *smile*_

_Sasuke : what?_

_Lee : Nothing~ Let's eat!_

_And Lee pushes Sasuke to the seat hear Sakura. And they were all having a great time like old friends._

_Meanwhile at Karin's table_

_Aya : That Sakura is with Sasuke again. Who does she think she is?_

_Karin : Well, well, well….aren't you being over-clingy to Sasuke? He is the type of guy who will want to hang out with a girl as long as she is pretty and stylish. That Sakura, with no sense of fashion, will not last long in his attention. Be patient._

_And Karin walked to Sakura's table._

_Karin : My my, isn't it Sasuke? *puts her hand on his shoulder* How are you? Hey, we are holding 'back to school' party at my home tonight and of course, you are invited._

_Sasuke : Hn…_

_Karin : *blush with anger* well, of course, you can bring along your 'friends' too. I don't normally accept the non-popular people at my place but well, Sasuke, thanks to you, everyone at this table is invited. Be sure to come. It will be so much fun! *wink*_

_Ino : What the hey? Like we are going. Right, Sakura?_

_Sakura : I know right?_

_Meanwhile_

_Aya : Hey, I don't think those brats will come to your party!_

_Karin : My, of course they will. They definitely will._

**To be continued….**

**What makes Karin so sure that they will come?**

**Is she planning something?**

**Look forward to the next chapter for the upcoming drama!**

**Thank you guys for reading! :D**


	13. 13: Karin's plan revealed

**What is Karin planning to invite Sakura and others to her party? We'll see in this chapter…enjoy! **

_After lunch , the girls went back to their classroom while the guys went out to the field. Once they enter,_

_Class : Kyaa~ look, it's the HITS who challenged AK Angels for the music contest at tonight's party!_

_Boy 1 : Wow, they are pretty daring to be able to do such thing.  
_

_Girl 1 : Yeah, don't they know how powerful Karin is?  
_

_*whisper whisper whisper*  
_

_**(As a reminder, AK Angels is a band formed by Aya and Karin and they beat Sakura's team: HITS during the Christmas party. Check chapter 7 and 10. Oh and, they are just amateurs band formed out of common interests. )**_

_Sakura : Wha…what?_

_Karin : Heh heh, don't forget what you have told me at the canteen, Sa-ku-ra-chan._

_Tenten : HEY! WHAT ARE YOU PLOTTING , YOU STUPID *?_

_Aya : Oh oh, are you scared now? Well, of course you should be because you guys were utterly defeated during the Christmas party, remember?_

_Hinata : But…that doesn't mean anything, does it? It was just a celebration and we were there for fun only._

_Karin : Heh, are you admitting defeat already, cowards? *laughter*_

_Ino : Look, I don't know why you are doing this but if that's what you want, I'll accept this duel!_

_Sakura : Ino, wait…we can't just decide like this. We don't know what more tricks she has under her sleeves._

_Aya : Sakura, it's ok if you are scared. Your image won't be hurt because you are already 'zero' in the first place. And don't be so proud just because Sasuke-kun is trying to get close to you…_

_Sakura : What are you saying? If you are jealous, then try to get him back. It's not my fault of whatever he is doing.._

_Aya : I'm sorry Sakura, but I'm not interested in Sasuke anymore. I'm just saying as a friendly advice to know you own status. Besides, don't you know that Sasuke is attracted to someone better?_

_The class bell rings…and the boys came in along with the teacher…._

_Sakura : Like I care, let's go, girls and the challenge. IT'S ON!_

_After school,_

_Hinata : Are you sure about tonight?_

_Tenten : Yeah, obviously, Karin is up to no good._

_Sakura : But we have got no choice, right? The whole class knows._

_Ino : We played right into her tricks._

_Naruto : Oiiiii, Saaaakuuuraaaa!_

_Sakura : What?_

_As I turned with impatience, I saw Sasuke and others running towards us._

_Hinata : Na…naruto-kun?_

_Ino : Yo, Shika-ku…. I mean, Shikamaru-kun, what's up?_

_Naruto : I…I….I….IS IT TRUE THAT YOU GIRLS CHALLENGED AK ANGELS?_

_Sakura : How noisy! Yeah, we did, in a way._

_Shikamaru : What do you mean by 'in a way'?_

_And I told them the whole story._

_Lee : So you guys have to go to the party tonight? Whoa…good luck!_

_Sasuke : Why don't we join them, too? At least, we will be a support for them?_

_Ino : REALLY? WOW! So, Shika-kun is coming too, right?_

_Shikamaru : *sigh* how troublesome_

_Neji : Hinata.._

_Hinata : Ha..hai?_

_Neji : You are going to practice with them, right? Run along. We will meet you all tonight._

**To be continued..**

**So, part of Karin's plan is revealed. **

**What more disasters will fall upon Sakura and others at the party?**

**And what did Aya mean by 'someone better'?**

**Is Sasuke really in love in Sakura?**

**See you in next chapter!**

**I hope you enjoyed this one! **


	14. 14: The Misunderstanding

**The girls head out for their practice, the guys went back home. What about Karin and Aya? What are they planning?**

_At Karin's mansion,_

_Aya : So, what now? I told her what you asked me to say, but I have no idea what you are planning. And I still love Sasuke-kun and it kind of hurts me to blurt out that I am not interested in him anymore._

_Karin : It's ok as long as Sasuke doesn't like that pink head anymore, right?_

_Aya : ..._

_At Sakura's house._

_Ino : Sigh… what a pain…to fall right into their trick. _

_Sakura : I'm sorry. I just decided on my own._

_Tenten : Nah, no worries. We would actually do the same._

_Hinata : Let's get our dresses and head for the party. (in low voice) I wonder if Naruto-kun will be there, too._

_**Finally, the time has come. Setting: Karin's backyard.**_

_Hinata : There are so many people *blush*_

_Ino : Aha~ Shika-kun! _

_Shikamaru : Yo…you guys are finally here._

_Naruto : Ah, Sakurra-chan! _

_Hinata : Na..naruto-kun.. *blush*_

_Neji : Hinata…..good luck!_

_Sakura : Eh? Where are the others?_

_Shikamaru : Ah, you mean Sasuke?_

_Sakura : *blush* well, him, too. Also Lee-san, Kiba-kun and Shino-san. _

_Naruto : He went ahead after receiving a mail. It must be something important._

_**At that time, the LCD on the stage lighted up. On the screen, it was Sasuke and Karin together under the tree in Karin's garden. Suddenly, Sasuke pushed Karin to the tree and kissed her. The audience went crazy over this scene, including Sakura and others. The screen flickered and went black.**_

_Girl 1: Isn't that Karin and Sasuke? The most popular girl and boy? Wow, they sure suit each other!_

_Meanwhile,_

_Shikamaru : Sa-sasuke? What?_

_Neji : What the hell is he thinking?_

_Sakura (in head) : WHAT? Wait, why am I sad? I have heard many rumors about him being a player. Why should I fall for someone like him?_

_Ino (in head) : Sakura.. :( _

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Karin's garden,_

_Karin : Good job with the act, Model 1._

**( I will be using girl 1, girl 2, boy 1, boy 2 instead of creating new names, ok? )**

Then Karin left the place to went up to the stage, pretending nothing happened.

Karin : Good evening, minna-san! Thank you for coming to the party. For now, let's invite our special guest, the HITS to perform on the stage,

Sakura (hiding her confusion) : Let's go..

_At the same time inside Karin's house,_

_Sasuke : Sakura…? Are you there?_

_Aya : My, my…you are fast….when it comes to that girl, huh?_

_Sasuke : Aya…what are you doing here? Where is Sakura?_

_Aya : Sorry to disappoint you, but the one to call you was me. You actually thought it's Sakura? Give it up. She doesn't like you, anyway. Let's get back together, ok?_

_Sasuke : What are you talking about? I am not going to believe such thing. You are just jealous, aren't you? _

_Aya : You want proof? Alright, I'll show you. Come…_

Aya brought Sasuke to the backyard where Karin and Sakura are having a conversation on the stage.

_Karin : So, I have a few questions for our lovely friends who give their time to perform here. _

_Ino : (Performance? Where did the competition go?)_

_Karin (turn off mic):I know what you're thinking. We won't be competing with you tonight because I am sure everyone here knows who's the best! There is no need to waste our energy here._

_Tenten : What are you talking about?_

_Karin (back on mic) : So, Sakura-chan, there have been rumors spreading around that Sasuke-kun is after you. Is it true?_

_Sakura : What are you talking about? It's so not true._

_Karin : So you mean you don't like him? _

_Sakura : Look, I don't know what you are planning but I will never fall for someone who is just going to play with my heart. So, stop bothering me just because of him!_

_The crowd: *whisper* *whisper*_

_Sasuke : …._

_Aya : Hear that? That's what you are. She will not fall for you. NEVER! _

_Sasuke : Hn…._

_Sasuke left._

_Aya : *smirk* succeeded._

_At the same time where the guys are._

_Naruto : Sakura-chan… _

_Shikamaru : What is going on? Ah… Sasuke?_

_Sasuke : …. (turns)_

_Shikamaru : I thought you loved her. How did 'it' happened?_

_Sasuke : She's right. I am not worth for Sakura. I'm leaving._

**To be continued..**

**Shikamaru was asking about the scene with Karin, but Sasuke misunderstood and left.**

**Also, Sakura seems to be mad at Sasuke because of Karin's wordplay.**

**What will happen between Sakura and Sasuke from now on?**

**When will this misunderstanding end?**

**What about Ino? Is Shikamaru interested in her, too?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sakura and Sasuke got caught in Karin's evil web. When will they know the truth?**

_Sasuke left the crowd with regrets and despairs. "Damn! Why am I crying? Sakura, do you really hate me or are you just saying it for yourself? Why can't I forget you after what I have heard? A player? Yeah, it's the best to describe me, but why? You should know that since I met you, I have never chased any more girls. Forgive me…."_

_At the same time where Sakura and others are,_

_Ino : Let's leave. We have done our performance, too._

_Hinata : Sakura, are you alright?_

_Sakura: *smile* Of..of course, is there any reason not to?_

_Tenten: But…_

_Sakura: What? You thought I am sad because of the video? Don't be ridiculous. I meant about it when I said to Karin. I can't hurt myself like this, especially not in my first love._

_Hinata: Imm…_

_Sakura: Well then, I gotta go..I can't be late more than now or my mom will scold me. And I am a bit tired so see you guys on Monday._

_Sakura left and Shikamaru and others came to Ino._

_Shikamaru: Ino, we need to talk._

_Ino : You know it's no the right time._

_Shikamaru: Umm? I want to talk to you about that._

_Neji: Then we'll be leaving first. Hinata, let's go._

_Tenten: Catch you later, everyone._

_The rest of them left while Ino and Shikamaru headed for the park nearby._

_Shikamaru: You know, Sasuke really loves Sakura._

_Ino : But you know what you saw. He's making out with Karin while he is saying he loves Sakura. I'm sorry but I agree with Sakura when she said about him being a jerk._

_Shikamaru: I know what I saw but is it even possible? You know Karin has a lot of tricks up her sleeves. Inviting us to her party is suspicious in the first place. I feel like they got tricked by her._

_Ino: Shika-kun, I know you are trying to be on your friend's side but aren't you thinking too much? Why would Karin go that far just to separate them? If the culprit is Aya, it would even make more sense._

_Shikamaru: Because Karin has been chasing Sasuke since they first met at grammar class._

_Ino : *shocked* ….. but even so, she can't get Sasuke that way. She will even be more hated._

_Shikamaru: Who knows…._

Sakura's POV

"_It hurts a lot. It's like my heart is shattering to pieces. Why? What is happening to me? I shouldn't fall for that guy. And I don't think he is even interested in such a girl like me. He is only after hot girls and of course, he would accept immediately if it's Karin."_

Monday… as Sakura headed for school, she met Sasuke, waiting for her at the corner of the street. She pretended not to notice him and walked past him, but then:

Sasuke: Sakura…

Sakura: *sigh* Yes?

Sasuke: Can we go together….to school?

Sakura: Aren't you supposed to be with Karin?

Sasuke: *scoff* Why Karin? Why should I be with her?

Sakura: Don't play dumb. Everyone knows that you guys are couples. Oh and, next time, try to observes the surroundings if there are cameras before smooching with your "girlfriend"

Sasuke: Um…what are you talking about? Really, I don't know. Smooching? Cameras?

Sakura: Forget about it. I'm leaving.

And she walked quickly, leaving Sasuke behind who was confused about what she said.

**To be continued..**

**Is Sasuke going to find out about the cause of Sakura's anger?**

**Even so, Sakura doesn't seem to give him a chance no matter what the situation is.**

**Are things going to be ok soon?**

**Well, you will find out in upcoming chapters. **

**And, I would like to thank you guys for your interest and for adding my story to your faviourite list.**

**Please drop some reviews if possible so that I can improve my work.**

**Again, arigatou, minna-san! Have a nice day!**


End file.
